Jealous Boyfriend
by Ahellofadummy
Summary: Lucy has taken up a solo mission and Rogue is not happy with it AT ALL. He manipulates Team Natsu in ruining her mission but why is Rogue ruining our favorite celestial mage's mission? Read to find out!


**Jealous Boyfriend**

**By : Ahellofadummy**

_◕**ღღღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღღღ◕**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Fairy Tail...Hiro Mashima does!**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED!**

* * *

**Rogue P.O.V**

I stepped out of the train dizzily tightly clenching on the sleeping Frosch in my arms. I stumbled my way to a seat along with Sting on the station and sat there waiting for my motion sickness to subside. As I was resting I noticed some girls going 'kyaa' on seeing me and Sting. I looked at them exasperatedly wondering what is so good about two men totally green to the face not to mention one was barfing all over the place. I cringed in disgust and pushed Sting over to the next bench.

After few minutes I felt better and I was good to go so I nudged Sting indicating that we were leaving. He nodded and trudged along with me. Within mere minutes we stood in front of the infamous Fairy Tail. I smiled to myself at the thought of meeting a certain blonde.

"Oi Rogue! Don't you think your visits to Fairy Tail are increasing?" Sting asked smirking.

"You don't have to tag along if you don't want to." I said monotonously.

"I am not saying they are bad but you really are a love-sick puppy now." Sting said snickering.

"Shut up." I said irritated.

"Who would have thought you would fall for a Fairy. Oh well I get a chance to whoop Natsu's ass."

"You really do like Natsu-san, right?" I stated casually causing him to blush.

"Shut up!" He mumbled.

With that he quickly threw open the doors and stormed inside yelling for Natsu to fight him. I sighed at his obviousness but just quietly made my way to the bar noticing how practically everyone got swept into the brawl. I looked around for a particular blonde but she was nowhere to be seen so I waved Mira over also ordering a drink.

"Hello Rogue. What can I get for you?" she asked smiling kindly.

"Lucy." I stated.

"Huh?" she raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"I mean where she is?" I explained monotonously.

"Oh Lucy! She is on a solo mission." She supplied.

"Solo? Why did Natsu not go with her...…though I don't like the idea of him with her but it is dangerous to go solo." I said a bit worried about Lucy

"Well the mission Lucy opted for is a modeling job so Natsu can't do much in it." She said and giggled.

"I see. So what kind of modeling job is this exactly?" I asked curiously.

"I think it is better if you don't know." She said thoughtfully.

"That makes me all the more curious." I stated.

"Lucy said not to tell you." Mira said slowly but on noticing the deathly aura I was emitting she quickly leaned in to whisper it after all she didn't want Fairy Tail to suffer damage yet again else their Master would be devastated and in tears on seeing the bill.

My eyes widened when I took in the information. I sat there plotting to ruin her mission when my eyes landed on none other than Team Natsu. I smirked as a perfect plan formulate in my head. If I can't ruin her mission personally then the most destructive team of Fairy Tail can do it.

I walked up to them and sat between Gray and Natsu who were in an eating contest while on the further end Erza peacefully munched on her cheesecake. Sting was also sitting and drinking beer. I cleared my throat to catch their attention and put my plan into action.

"I hope Lucy is fine." I said feigning worry.

"Fwy? Fwatt phappen to mah Lush?(Why? What happened to my Luce?)" Natsu said with food in his mouth.

_My Luce? I would have killed him now if he was not any use to me _I thought angrily but suppressing my anger continued. "I am worried about the solo mission she has taken."

"Chill Rogue, it is just a modeling job. Lucy can handle that." Gray said then continued to gorge on the food on his plate.

"I know but I heard some awful rumors about the guy who requested this mission." I continued.

"What kind of rumors Rogue?" Erza asked worried about Lucy.

"Well….it's better if you don't know." I said tapping my finger on my chin.

"Oi Rogue you better spill it." Natsu said seriously.

"Is Lucy in any kind of danger?" Gray added.

"Well not danger but I've heard that the photographer is very perverted and he was even accused of sexual harassment." I explained.

"WHAT! I AM GETTING LUCY BACK!" Natsu yelled charging towards the door.

"I am coming along." Erza stated firmly for once forgetting about her cheesecake.

"I'll come too." Gray said stripping off his shirt.

"Gray-sama where are you going Juvia just came?" Juvia said who had just returned from a long mission.

"I have to save Lucy." Gray said moving to the door.

"But Gray-sama Juvia saw that Natsu-san and Erza-san went so Juvia thinks you don't need to go."

"No I have to go I won't let that old geyser touch my Lucy." Gray said running after Natsu and Erza.

"GRAY-SAMA! LOVE RIVAL JUVIA WILL NOT LET YOU WIN AGAIN." Juvia said pumping her hand in the air and then started drowning the guild in her tears when she remembered that Gray called Lucy his.

"Oi Rogue! What was that all about?" Sting asked raising a brow.

"Who knows?" I said smirking to myself as I walked out of the guild to follow them.

"You are definitely evil." Sting mumbled under his breath as he tagged along with me.

* * *

_◕**ღღღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღღღ◕**_

* * *

**Author P.O.V**

A group of five mages were accommodated in one of the compartment of the train to Crocus where Lucy was doing her mission unaware of what was coming her way. Sting and Natsu had stuck there heads out of the window vomiting out their breakfasts. While Rogue sat quietly in a corner emotionless though he was sick as well and was trying to sleep.

Erza was flipping through a magazine which had a lot of animal costumes and it seemed that she was marking some of them to buy later. Gray sweat dropped at this wondering what kind of fetishes the armor girl had but didn't dare to voice out his thought as he loved his life a lot.

When the train finally halted all the dragon slayers stumbled out dizzily followed by a half-naked man and an armor girl. Natsu and Sting yelled something about never travelling on the train while Rogue tried to overcome his dizziness. Then they all made a beeline for the ocean as Mira informed that the photo shoot was at the beach.

When they reached there they noticed an old geyser wearing a flower printed shirt and a camera hanging around his neck talking to a very beautiful blonde. The blonde was wearing a black bikini which without any doubt was quite revealing and showed ample amount of her cleavage. The small article clung to her curvaceous body with the help of few thin strings.

Yes people you guessed it right the blonde was none other than the celestial mage of Fairy Tail.

The boys blushed furiously on seeing Lucy and were on the verge of massive nosebleed. Even the emotionless Rogue had problem in composing himself. He looked at the others and cleared his throat which caused all of them to compose themselves.

They all narrowed their eyes at the old geyser talking to Lucy who was apparently seemed to be the photographer and was explaining her about the shoot. Lucy occasionally nodded her head too engross to notice the boys and the leering eyes of other men helping for the shoot. The photographer then patted Lucy's shoulder which caused the boys to grit their teeth in anger.

Natsu who was the least patient of them stormed off to the duo and punched the photographer square in the face with his ablaze hands. Gray was just on his heel and started beating the photographer too while Erza turned into her Heavens Wheel Armor and started punishing other men who had stared at Lucy.

Sting stood in a corner with a crowd of fan girls around him. The girls were going 'kyaa' over him calling him "Sting-sama" which made Sting smile cockily as he posed for them. Rogue looked at all the chaos and smiled triumphantly on seeing the mission being ruined.

He looked at Lucy who was desperately trying to stop her team but then gave up sighing and looked around. Their eyes met and Rogue smiled at her coolly while she glared at him. She stomped up to him and dragged him to a quiet corner by his hand while Rogue looked at her amusedly.

"What is the meaning of this Rogue?" She asked angrily.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He stated casually.

"Oh don't you dare lie. I am pretty sure you were behind all this chaos." She huffed angrily.

"If you know then why did you took this mission?" He said sternly.

"Well I needed money for rent." She explained.

"You could have asked me." He stated.

"Well I am an independent teenager and I can take care of myself." She huffed.

"Oh really then take care of this mess _independently _too." He said in a chilling tone causing her to flinch.

"Rooogguuue!" She whined pouting a little.

Rogue sighed in irritation while running a hand through his hair. He was already at edge and that piece of article she was wearing was definitely not helping. He shrugs off his cloak and draped it over her smaller frame that seemed to have disappeared under his cloak. He controlled the urge to laugh at her cuteness and so settled for a deep throaty chuckle.

"You do know that I am very angry, right?" He asked pointedly.

"I knew you will be that's why I didn't tell you about the mission." She said tiredly.

"I don't think hiding would have helped since you would have been on the covers of Weekly Sorcerer next month." He said deadpanned.

"But Rogue you are just overreacting." She tried to reason.

"Lucy Heartfillia you are _**my**_ **GIRLFRIEND** and no one is allowed to see you like this but **ME**. Get that in your head." He said using her full name which made Lucy gulp nervously since she knew Rogue only used her full name when he is _**very**_ angry.

"You are being selfish and that just doesn't make sense." She said nervously.

"Lucy you are MINE and mine only." Rogue stated possessively.

With that he pulled her by the waist harshly and ran his hand over her body mumbling "This is mine" while touching her body parts. He then lifted her head and looked at her intently and said, "Most of all this is mine as well." With that he crashed his lips on her's. They shared a long passionate kiss and then he slowly let go of her.

Lucy was still a bit dizzy from the kiss but managed to compose herself and mumbled an apology while trying her best to hide her blush. Rogue smiled at her kindly and then patted his head. On seeing Rogue's smile Lucy turned ten folds darker shade of red than she already was which caused Rogue to chuckle yet again.

"What are you doing to Lucy?" Natsu asked innocently appearing out of nowhere.

"Natsu! What are you doing here?" Lucy asked panicking a little.

"I came to call you Luce. We are heading back but what were you doing." He asked curiously.

"uhhmm…I was…yeah….feeding." Lucy said nervously.

"Feeding?" Natsu asked quizzically.

"Yes I was feeding Rogue a candy." Lucy explained.

"Then why were you feeding it from your mouth." Natsu asked innocently.

"Because then it tastes better." She stated nodding her head in approval.

"Oh!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Don't tell anyone it's our secret and I'll buy you food if you don't. Okay?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"Okay!" Natsu said happily.

With that Natsu ran off to catch up with Happy leaving Rogue and Lucy alone. She sighed while Rogue just laughed at Natsu's stupidity and gullibility. She glared at him and he raised his hand in surrender.

"That was close we need to be more careful." She said tiredly.

"I still don't get it why we need to hide our relationship. Mira knows." Rogue said casually.

"Because it is complicated and everyone is not like Mira so I want to take my time." Lucy explained.

"Fine. So I am staying over today." Rogue said monotonously.

"Why?" Lucy asked skeptically.

"Because I really want to try that mouth to mouth feeding that makes candy taste better." He said smirking at her.

"Jerk." Lucy mumbled while punching him playfully.

Rogue laughed at her while Lucy grumbled a little about him being such a tease but allowed him to stay over in the end. Rogue just draped his hand over her shoulder as he led her to her friends.

* * *

_◕**ღღღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღღღ◕**_

_**The End**_

_**◕****ღღღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღღღ◕**_

* * *

**A/N : This is made on the request of happylikesfish but I hope you all liked it!**

**If you did then read my other stories "Lucy Shipper" and "Misunderstandings".**

**Review and Favourite! ^_^**


End file.
